This invention is regarding to an innovatively designed lens that can utilize the light from light source efficiently, enlarge lighting range, and enhance lighting brightness and uniformity.
In the prior art as Taiwan Patent M275418 “Lens with capability of uniforming lights”, it comprises light-inlet and light-outlet surfaces, and they are on both sides of the lens respectively. The light-inlet surface is convex, and there are multiple small light-uniformity-enhancing lens on the light-outlet surface. The light first refracts through the light-inlet surface, and then emit out with uniform brightness and hue through the multiple light-uniformity-enhancing lens. The aforementioned is a solid lens whose both surfaces have different curveness so for light to refract to have both focusing and scattering effects to have uniform brightness and hue.
However, the lens is a solid one, and it would hinder the heat-spread, and cause problem when cooperating with lights (even if it is power-saving LED) for a long period of time, which would seriously impact the life of the light source.